South Park
by Stuwie 2456
Summary: The boys are back in school and are now in 5th grade they will have to face one of the worst things that happens when growing up Cartman has figured out a side he never thought he would Kenny will find the girl of his dreams Stan and Wendy's relationship will have ups and downs and Kyle is having troubles finding love found out what happens in this fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 5th grade

Stan pov

Man I have been waiting for this day forever I yelled to my mom. Yes Stanley so lets get you something nice to wear she smiled, How about this nice little suit she pointed. No mom how about I wear my jacket and my hat like I do everyday I insisted. Well okay if that's what you want she left the room.

Wait I called over to her. Yes honey, what's for breakfast I asked. Well since its your first day of 5th grade I made you a surprise breakfast but since your already know she smiled.

Well lets get going I laughed. Wow really pizza for breakfast we haven't ate pizza for breakfast in years I said. Well it's not really that much a surprise but thanks mom I hugged her.

Bye mom I called out. Bye baby she said taking a picture. Oh my god I can't believe this I'm finally in 5th grade.

Kyle pov

Man where the hell is Stan I asked Kenny. How the fuck should I know I stalk girls not boys he joked. Yeah I guess I laughed sarcastically. Hey guys i turned to see Stan happier than ever.

Damn dude your really excited aren't you I asked. You bet your fucking ass I am he yelled. Well this is going to be one very good day for you I patted him on the back. Why aren't you guys as happy as me he asked confused. Well you know I- HEY YOU STUPID FAGGETS IM HERE Cartman screamed.

Oh wow we totally dint just hear you yell out loud I said. Wow whats wrong you got some Jew in your ear he laughed. That makes zero sense fat ass I replied. It does Jew maybe you need to go to the Jew doctor and get your Jews fixed hahahaha he screamed.

Kenny pov

Why are you so quiet kenny Stan asked. I don't know I sighed. Dude come on tell me he nudged my shoulder. Well I mean I'm sick of being the one no one gives a shit about I said. Come on owe do care about you stan reassured. Well that really the reason is it stan asked. Ok fine Kelly broke up with me I sighed.

Are you serious dude stan looked shocked. Yeah she said she was sad about not seeing me so she broke up with me over that I told him. Aww it's ok stan patted me on the back. How is it ok when ever stan and wendy broke up he was sad.

Honk honk the bus pulled up. As we got on kyle and cartman were arguing about not calling each other names. Same old shit I hope today things don't totally suck.

Cartman pov

SHUT UP KYLE SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH I SCREAMED. WHY DONT YOU YOUR MOUTH IS FATTER THAN YOUR BIG FAT ASS he yelled back. Ugh will somebody put this retard out of his missary I sighed. Several people laughed at this which made kyle enrage.

He ran over to me and punched me in the face. Ouch what the fuck you sneaky Jew rat I cried. Wow you two fight almost as much as my parents kenny laughed. Yeah stan agreed. You two should go to marriage counseling kenny joked again. Damn it kenny shit the hell up I yelled.

Damn it bus driver why the hell did you take like 6 years to get here I yelled at him. Hey Eric I heard a whiny little voice cry. Huh I turned to see butters. What the hell do you want pussy I asked. Um I just wanted to say h-REALLY BUTTERS YOU INTERUPTED MY THOUGHTS JUST TO SAY HELLO WHAT THE FUCK! I yelled.

Eric why are you yelling at me he mumbled. What I'm sorry I don't speak pussy I mocked him. Eric he had tears in his eyes. I'm sorry butters I just I ran away to the bathroom I can't be thinking this I just can't be this way.

Hey Mr Mackey I entered the office. Oh hey Eric just tell me what your problem is mkay he asked. Well I'm having these weird feelings about someone and I think I'm gay I admitted. Well Eric the best thing to do here is just to be honest mkay. Mkay I replied.

Hey dude whats wrong Stan asked. Um nothing I lied. Come on you went through almost the rest of the day with out insulting us our something kenny said. Well maybe I just don't want to say anything to you guys I droned. Man am I really gay I thought.

Stan pov

Hey wendy I said. Oh hey babe she kissed me on the cheek. What's going on she said oh um do you want those fries I Asked. Why so you can puke on me she joked. No why you want me to I laughed. Eww no she retorted.

Hey guys kenny said. Oh hey kenny we said in unison. Hey Red Kenny said. Sup she replied. Me and Wendy have always told kenny to ask her out but he said she wouldn't like him even though she has had a crush on him forever.

So you guys here the news Red asked. What I asked. There is a new kid coming to South Park. Who would ever come to a pissant white trash truck driving mountain town Kenny asked yeah I agreed.

Kenny pov

We all began to walk away from the table as we had to go to our lockers. wait hey Red I pulled her away form the group. Yeah she asked. Well I was wondering if you wanted to um be my girlfriend I blushed. What she looked shocked. Look Red you are the most beutiful girl I've ever met you are so unique and that's what I love about you I bit my lip. Yes I would love to she cried.

Well I am really tired I will update ASAP just need those reviews and I will make more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The new kid

Wendy pov

Oh yeah there's something we have to go do after school I turned to stan. What would that be he asked. Well we want to go to have a slumber party at Bebe's I replied. Aww it's ok he smiled,well I guess I'll go hangout with my friends to. I picked up my bags and walked out of the school and met up with my friends. Hey Wendy Bebe said. Yeah hey Red piped up. And hi Heidi I waved.

So when is the sleepover I asked putting some gum in my mouth. Well I thought it could be at 8:30 Bebe frowned. What's the matter Red asked Bebe. Oh nothing Bebe sarcastically smiled and turned to leave. Bye guys I said. What the hell is wrong with Bebe she acting all weird. Hi my thoughts were interupted.

Who the fuck are you you scared me half to death I screamed. Oh I'm sorry I'm new here he frowned. No no I'm sorry whats your name I smiled. My name is tommy Phillips he said boldly. Ah so you should go meet the other boys I pointed over to Stan's house. Well okay if you insist he turned to leave.

Bebe pov

THAT GODDAMN ASSHOLE i screamed and kicked my bed and threw my bag on the floor. How could he do this to me I loved him trusted him I thought he was better than everyone else. Bebe I heard my mom say. What do you want I yelled back. Your little friend Wendy is here she replied. Wendy I thought I told you to come at 6:30 I grew enraged.

Your my best friend and I knew something was wrong with you Wendy patted my shoulder. Fine Clyde broke up with me for the dumb bitch Lola I punched my bed. Really Wendy frowned.

Exactly I jumped. So Um what do you think of Kenny and Red I said trying to break the awkward silence. Oh um there nice together Wendy smiled.

Red pov

Heidi come on give it back I giggled. No way I wanna read it she put her hand I'm my face. Why do you care so much I lightly punched her arm. Cause I wanna be noisy she laughed.

Come on you better not text him anything rude or mean then he will break up with me I said. Dont worry baby girl it's fine she giggled tapping away on my phone.

Well anywho we need to get ready for Bebe's sleepover I turned to my closet. What do you mean this is your house dumbass i already have my stuff she said. Oh yeah I forgot I said picking out my favorite sleeping clothes and sleeping bag. Come on let's go see a movie while we wait I insisted.

Or we could go see Kenny she smiled. Ugh noooo I don't want him to think I'm rushing things I frowned. Red Kenny is a sex addict he is probably thinking of you right now Heidi pointed out

Wooo this is so exciting my first story well please review I'm trying really hard so when your on your way out leave a review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the sleep over

Heidi pov

Come on let's go I said to Red. Well okay lets go she replied. As we walked we turned to see a unfimiliar boy talking to the boys. We just ignored it and kept walking forward.

Hey Wendy we said in unison as Wendy answered the door. These are called I pads you mean you never had one Bebe asked a weird girl we have never seen before. Who is that I asked pointing to the weird girl.

Wow where to start um this is Abigail Bebe said. And Abigail this is Heidi and Red she smiled. Hi Red said waving to Abigail. So what do you guys wanna do first Wendy asked.

Why don't we see what Abigail wants to do Esther insisted. Yeah lets see what she wants to do Bebe agreed. What do you want to do Abby we asked. Ummm we could um she looked embarrassed. It's ok you will think of something Lola frowned. What's wrong with you Bebe filled with anger.

Huh Lola turned to Bebe. YOU BOYFRIEND STEALER Bebe screamed and pounced on Lola. Girls noooo Wendy yelled trying to break the fight up. What the fuck fighting Wendy screamed. EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP Abigail screamed.

Look I don't know what's going between you two but your acting like a bunch of dicks who just got licked she looked at Bebe and Lola.

Stan pov

So your name is tommy I asked. Yep it is a nice name is it he asked. I guess it is I laughed sarcasticlally. Kenny this guy is a total weirdo I whispered to kenny. Yeah I know lets just ditch kenny said.

Dude I punched kenny on the arm. Hey why do you wear that parka so tight he asked looking at Kenny. Um I don't know kenny said.

Oh well we should be going I pointed. Yeah you guys do that he sounded like we were suspicious. Dude what's wrong with kid he asked me why I wear my hood so tight kenny screamed. Calm down dude I patted him on the shoulder. Bye dude I'm going to go see what cartman is doing Kenny said. Alright bye I waved.

Cartman pov

Mom it's so boring in this house what should I do I don't have any brothers or sisters to rip on I screamed. Actually my mom started. What finish mom spit it out slapped her. You do have a sister 2 actually my mom said.

No way I droned,are you fucking serious mom I cried. Yes she agreed. Well who is it I asked. I don't wont to tell you my mom was in tears. Mom come on tell me goddamn it I yelled.

Okay your sister is

Dun Dun Dun to be countinued.

Well thanks for the review and like I said before more reviews more chapters I'm really not that good at typing I'm taking a computer class so my skills should improve sooner or later but leave a review on your way out bye people. Sorry it so short


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kyle pov

"Hey Stan how did you get Wendy so easily I asked. "Dude like the clitoris told me you have to be yourself an have confidence chicks love guys with confidence Stan smiled.

"Really I sighed. "What dude don't you have self confidence Stan asked. "Of course I do I jumped. "Them why are you asking me that,Stans eyebrows raised.

"No reason I shrugged. "Well lets just play Grand theft auto five then Stan smiled,putting it in the disc tray. As the game started loading up my phone ringed and I looked to see who it was It was Cartman.

"Who is it dude Stan looked over. "Oh it's fat ass I droned. What the hell could he want Stan asked. "Don't know i frowned. I answered the phone to hear Cartman sounding out of breath.

"Dude what the hell do you want I sighed. "KYLEEE I HAVE A SISTER Cartman screamed. "Damn dude really,I said in awe. Is he serious he can't be he has to be just kidding.

"Erm not to interupt but what the fuck are you guys talking about Stan asked. "Oh Cartman said he has a sister I droned. "Are you serious Cartman Stan yelled.

"Who me and Stan asked in unison. "It is Red Cartman yelled. "Dude shut the fuck up that's impossible I disagreed. "What you dare question my intagrity Cartman mocked. "Yes now I'm hanging up I said,I hung up and immediately called Kenny.

Kenny pov

"Hello princess Kenny I heard behind me. "Oh hello I,waved. "What are you doing in the candy bush gardens he asked. "Um um just you know testing out this hot dog shaped weapon I giggled. "We'll carry on he said, he walked away.

"Now lets get back to bui-,phone started ringing. "Damn It that was a good dream I screamed. "What Kyle what can be so important that you have to disturb my slumber I joked. "Cartman said his sister is your girlfriend Red Kyle said.

"What bullshit whatever game you guys are playing I'm not interested I said. "Fine call him yourself Kyle cried. Kyle hung up his phone then I dialed Cartmans number. "Look asshole leave my girlfriend out of your goddamn game I yelled.

"Come on Kenny your my best friend you have to believe me he sounded desperate. "Alright but you better have some proof or I'm gonna kick your ass I warned.

About 10 minutes later I made it to Cartmans house and knocke on the door. "Okay what's the proof I asked. "Come have a sit Cartman directed me to his couch. Oh hey babe I said hugging Red. "Hi she said half heartedly.

"Okay here is the story Cartman started.

11 years ago

Liane Pov

"Hey we need to get going I heard Kent yell. "Okay just need to get into some thing more comfortable I moaned. I picked out a red mini skirt and a very large bra and very small shirt. "Okay lets go I cried. "Wow you look um He moaned. "Sexy I said. "Very,his mouth dropped.

We walked out the house holding hands he opened the car door for me to get in and closed it for me them walked to the drivers side and we drove in silence for a whil until we arrived at the party

"You ready,he asked. "Yes I answered. We walked to the front door and it was packed of people who were drinking and dancing. We went to dance he was holding me very close and I've never felt so comfortable in my life.

"You want me to go get some drinks He asked. "It's up to you I kissed him. He turned to go get drinks I saw my ex over sitting with his friends then he walked over to me. "So you get another fuck buddy he asked.

"He is not my fuck buddy and his name is none of your buisness I cried. "Well sugar tits looks like you do then he licked his lips. "Hey leave her alone Kent yelled. "Who the fuck is this little red headed prick Buck yelled.

"I'm the one who is gonna kick your ass Kent cracked his knuckles. "Don't go fight please I begged. "I'm sorry if this prick thinks he can talk to you like that he is mistaken"Kent said. Buck called his gang over and kent easily took out two of them with a punch to the gut And the other ran at him and kent kicked him in the groin

"Just me and you pal" Kent said to Buck. As they charged at each other Kent tripped Buck and knocked him out with a kick to the head. "Wooooo people started cheering. "Wow no one ever sticks up for me" I said in awe.

Then we started kissing and eventually found are selves on a bed and started to undress then what happens next can only be described has 15 uninterrupted minutes in heaven. The next couple of months later we found out I was pregnant by time I had to give birth and I did to a healthy beutiful young girl But I don't know what to do so I put her up for adoption then eventually I had another kid and this time the baby was a boy and I named him Eric Theodore Cartman.

Red pov

No way my whole life has been one big dirty lie. "Cartman your serious aren't you" I sighed. "Yes sis" Cartman frowned. I got up to leave but where was I gonna go to my fake familiy back there are stay here go to Wendy's Bebe's I don't need this now. "Wait" Kenny cried. I ignored and kept running.

People I have finally learned the skill of quotes so if I messed anything up here the next chapter will be a breeze for me so feel free to leave a review or fav or like see later and Happy Thangsgiving eat lots of turkey :)


End file.
